


The Ace and the Jester

by Gnarek_67



Series: Loud House AUs [4]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: A Luancoln story that I was commissioned to do. One day, Lincoln and Luan develop a secret relationship that they must keep secret from the entire family. They would face the entire world just to stay together.





	1. Pun City

Lincoln gave off a sad sigh as he was playing the Ace Savvy video game all by himself. He would've gotten Clyde to play it except he's busy hanging out with his Dads, and his other friends are all busy as well. Not to mention his sisters and parents. They were all doing their own things.

? #1: (calls out) Hey, Lincoln. I need someone to listen to my jokes. Can you help me?

All except one. His fourth big sister, Luan. She had nothing else better to do but practice her jokes, but she can't do it without an audience, which she is lacking because everyone except Lincoln was busy. Lincoln paused the game.

Lincoln: (confirms) Sure. (mumbling) Like I have anything else better to do.

Lincoln walked up the stairs and went over to Luna and Luan's room. Luan was standing on the stage with her notepad full of jokes in hand.

Luan: (praises) Thanks,Lincoln, you're the best. I'm lucky I have someone like you to listen to my jokes.

Lincoln blushed.

Lincoln: (smiling) You're one of my sisters, Luan. I'll always help you out, no matter what.

It was Luan's turn to blush. She then went over to the table that had different foods on it like fruits and vegetables for example.

Luan: Thanks for making me feel _cherry_. You're a _grape_ brother, Lincoln.

Lincoln both groaned and smiled.

Lincoln: Your jokes may not be funny, but we all know that you're trying your best, Luan. You can _beet_ the competition.

Luan started laughing.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lincoln: (continues) _Orange_ you glad you have people who support you? I hope that didn't sound too _cheesy_. 

Luan continued laughing.

Lincoln: This is _egg_ -citing, Luan. This is no _yolk_.

Luan was still laughing.

Luan: Linc, stop it! My sides hurt!

Lincoln: (grinning) Hey, Luan. What do you call an egg that solves crimes?

Luan calmed down.

Luan: (panting) What?

Lincoln: A _hard-boiled_ Detective.

Luan started laughing again.

Luan: (laughing) Ha-hard boiled!

Lincoln: I feel a little _melon_ -choly.

Luan: L-Lincoln, stop.

Lincoln: Alright, alright. I'll stop.

Luan: You would make a great comedian one day, Lincoln.

Lincoln got an idea.

Lincoln: (offers) Maybe we could go into business with each other? We could be a comedy duo.

Luan was going to agree with his idea, but then she realized something.

Luan: Linc, it does sound like a good idea, but by the time you're out of High School, I'll be a famous comedian by then. I'm going to be traveling places. I might be in New York by then.

Lincoln became depressed.

Lincoln: Oh. I thought it seemed like a good idea.

Luan bit her lips.

Luan: (thinking) Damn it, Luan. You just had to crush his dream, didn't you? Now he's all depressed. Think of something before he leaves. (stops thinking) Maybe we could go into business after you graduate from High School.

Lincoln perked up.

Lincoln: Really?

Luan: Yeah. I mean, even if some of us move out by then, we'd all would come for any of our siblings' Graduation. Heck, even Christmas,Family Reunions,and sometimes Birthdays as well. Maybe after your Graduation, I'll take you along with me.

Lincoln: (excited) Thanks, Luan.

Luan: Now, let me tell my jokes. They're very _punny_.

Lincoln groaned, but also smiled a bit.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Luan: _O-live_ you. You've been a great audience. (bows)

Lincoln clapped.

Luan: So, what did you think?

Lincoln stood up and walked over to her.

Lincoln: They were kind of funny, but that's just my opinion. All I know is that you'll knock their socks off for sure.

Lincoln stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Luan on her cheek, causing her to blush. Lincoln realized what he did.

Lincoln: (sweating) Uh, I have a game to play. Later. (runs)

Lincoln ran out of her room.

Luan: (whispers) He kissed me.

Luan fell backwards to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Video Games and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luan decides to play video games with Lincoln. Then, something happens between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I decided to take a long vacation from AoF and focus more on my life. But now, I'm back.

It's been a few minutes since the incident happened. Lincoln continued to play his Ace Savvy game like nothing happened between him and Luan. But he was a little distracted as thought back on the kiss every time, causing Ace Savvy to die after being killed by a bad guy.

Lincoln: (frustrated) Dang it. (sigh) Not again. (thinking) I just can't believe it happened. We...kissed. Luan must hate me.

Suddenly, Luan walked up next to him without him noticing, grinning.

Luan: (talking to Lincoln) Hey, Linc.

Lincoln: (absentminded) Hey, Luan.

Lincoln screamed as he just noticed that Luan was standing right next to him with a grin on her face.

Lincoln: (panting) Luan, you scared me. (worried) Uh, did you need something?

He was worried that she might want payback against him for the kiss.

Luan: (offers) I want to play the Ace Savvy game with you.

Lincoln was confused.

Luan: (raises eyebrow) You do want someone to be your Player 2, right?

Lincoln: Uh, yeah. It's just I didn't think you'd be interested in playing games like this with me.

Luan: I do. I'm just busy with _clown_ -ing around with my jokes.

Lincoln groaned.

Luan: So, can I play?

Lincoln: Sure.

After quitting the game,plugging in the controller,and starting the game over, Luan was now Player 2 of the game as One-Eye Jack.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Lincoln and Luan were elbowing each other, trying to distract the other while having fun. Lincoln lost his last life, causing him to lose the game.

Luan: Looks like I _Ace_ -d it. (laughs) Get it?

Lincoln dropped his controller on the carpet.

Luan thinks that he must be upset about losing to her.

Luan: (concerned) Are you okay, Lincoln?

Lincoln got up and faced her. He then tackled Luan and started tickling her. Luan laughed as Lincoln was tickling her sides.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! S-Stop it, Lincoln! No fair!

Lincoln: (laughing too) Alls fair in love and war. Do you give up?

Luan: F-Fine! I-I give up!

Lincoln smirked and stopped tickling her. He didn't notice the glint in Luan's eyes as she was getting up. Then, she pushed Lincoln down onto the carpet and started tickling him back.

Luan: (grinning) I am tickled pink that you thought that you could defeat me. Now that's a laugh.

Lincoln: (laughing) Stop i-it!

Luan: Revenge for tickling me.

Lincoln: (laughing) I-I'm going to pee my pants if you k-keep tickling m-me!

Luan: (evil grin) Too bad.

Lincoln: Is t-this revenge for th-the kiss!?

Luan: (grinning) Oh, I almost forgot.

While she was tickling him, Luan sat on Lincoln's knees to hold his legs in place. Then, she stopped tickling him,grabbed onto his wrists,and pinned them above his head. She brought her face forward until their foreheads and noses were touching.

Luan: This is.

She closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln was wide-eyed as Luan was kissing him. But then, he got into the moment and kissed her back. After a while, they came up for air. A thin strand of saliva was connected to their mouths.

Luan: (blushing) _Two-lips_ are better than one.

Lincoln found himself blushing and grinning from her joke.

Lincoln: (smiling) Maybe we could try it again, but this time when no one's around?

Luan: (pretends) Hmm....Okay.

They heard their siblings leaving their rooms and heading for the stairs. Lincoln and Luan quickly got up and sat down,wipe the saliva from their mouths,and continued to play the Ace Savvy game like nothing happened. Then, their parents walked inside the house and saw them playing the game, not knowing what happened before.

Rita: (talking to Lincoln and Luan) Hey there, Lincoln, Luan. I see you're playing the Ace Savvy game together.

Lincoln: (sheepish) Yeah. Luan really picked up on the game quickly.

Luan: (giggling) (Agrees) Well, I am a _Jack_ of all trades. (laughing) Get it?

Everyone groaned. Lincoln,however, laughed. Everyone stared at him. Luan stared as she was restraining herself from kissing him right there in front of their entire family. Everyone else stared as he laughed at a joke that wasn't funny. Lincolns topped laughing a few seconds later once he realized everyone was staring at him.

Lincoln: (clears throat) Anyway. We were thinking of going to Gus's Game and Grub and have some fun there. Think you can give us a ride?

Lynn Sr.: (talking to Lincoln) Sure, kiddo.

Lana: (talking to Lincoln) (begs) Can I come too? Please?

Lincoln: (hesitant) Well...

Lincoln wanted some alone time with Luan, which is why they planned to go play Arcade games.

Luan: (talking to Lana) Sure, you can.

Lincoln: (agrees) What Luan said.

Lana cheered and hugged their legs. A few seconds later, they were on their way to Gus's Game and Grub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be focusing on The Farm House, and then the Assassin AU.


End file.
